Făn Xĭ
by PikChumchum
Summary: Chap.3 Update! Tak pernah terpikir, akibat buruk dari perbuatan yang dianggap remeh dimasa lalu, membawa Luhan dan sahabat-sahabatnya kedalam malapetaka yang benar-benar diluar dugaan. Pembunuhan yang begitu kejam dan sangat tidak manusiawi.
1. Chapter 1

Făn Xĭ

.

Cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya FF ini.

Rated: M

Warning : Buat yang ga suka kejam kejaman(?) mending gausah baca ya, ntar takutnya nangis(?). Typo(s) epriwer. GS for Uke.

Notes : FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang luar biasa keren pake banget, ditambah imajinasi ga jelas dari otak Pika. Kkkk~ sudah cukup sepertinya Pika banyak bacot. Pffttt~

.

Chap. 1 : The Begining

.

This is it... Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Klining~ Klining~ [ Anggap aja suara lonceng ]

**DEG!**

Seorang gadis China-Korea berambut hitam lurus yang tengah tertawa karena gurauan sahabatnya, tiba-tiba terdiam. Wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. Jauntungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Tangannya memegang erat lonceng yang ia jadikan pin dibajunya. Hal itu membuat kedua sahabatnya menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Luhan neo gwaenchana?" tanya gadis berpipi bakpao yang ada disebelahnya yang bernama Xiumin. Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan, yang tengah memegang loncengnya dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"Luhan?" Kali ini panggilan Xiumin disertai tepukan dibahu Luhan, sukses membuat Luhan menoleh padanya. "Wa—wae?" tanya Luhan gugup, dan sekarang ia mulai berkeringat.

"Kau baik-baik saja Luhan?" kali ini yang bertanya bukanlah Xiumin melainkan Kai—Salah satu sahabat Luhan—.

"Aku...Baik." jawab Luhan seadanya sambil menatap gugup kearah Kai. "Kau yakin?"

"I—iya. Aku hanya lupa mengerjakan tugas matematika yang kemarin diberikan Kim seongsaengnim, Kai." Jawab Luhan yang kini sudah berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

"Ah dasar kau kebiasan Lu!" Kai menjitak kepala Luhan dengan sayang yang membuat gadis itu mendelik menatap Kai kesal. "Kenapa malah menjitak ku? Dasar Hitam Pekat." Ketus Luhan yang membuat Xiumin tertawa. "Hitam pekat? Ah kurasa itu lebih bagus dari pada kau! Kecil mungil dan tak kasat mata." Balas Kai tak mau kalah. "Kau pikir aku apa hah?!" tanya Luhan sambil memukul lengan Kai cukup keras.

"Sudah-sudah hei! 5 menit lagi bel. Ayo cepat kita kekelas!" Xiumin segera menengahi sebelum pecahnya perang dunia 3.

"Bisa kita keatap saja? Aku ingin memberitau suatu hal penting." Tanya Luhan dengan cepat sebelum sahabatnya itu menariknya menuju kelas.

"Tapi 5 menit lagi.." "Aku mohon ini sangat penting.." Luhan memotong ucapan Kai seraya menatap memohon pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah ayo kita keatap." Ucapan Xiumin membuat senyum mengembang dibibir Luhan. Merekapun berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan langsung kepintu atap.

.

Sampailah mereka diatap. Kai langsung bersandar pada pagar pembatas, Xiumin sedang sibuk mencari tempat yang kira-kira tak terlihat oleh siapapun. Dan Luhan hanya memejamkan mata dengan jantung yang masih berpacu dengan cepat.

"Ahh!" tiba-tiba Luhan berteriak, dan langsung membuka matanya. Kai langsung menghampirinya, dan Luhan langsung memeluk Kai erat-erat, bahunya bergetar. Kai mengusap punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan Luhan. Xiumin yang tak tau apa-apa menatap bingung dan khawatir pada Luhan.

"Luhan, Ayo bercerita disana.. Aku sudah menemukan tempat yang bagus." ujar Xiumin begitu lembut seraya mengusap bahu sahabatnya itu.

Luhan melepas pelukannya. Menghapus air matanya, lalu berjalan mengikuti Xiumin diikuti dengan Kai yang masih menggenggam tangan Luhan berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan. Merekapun duduk ditempat Xiumin tunjukkan.

"Begini.." Luhan mumbuka suara namun menggantungkan ucapannya. Kembali setetes air mata mengalir, lalu Xiumin mengusap bahunya.

"...Begini Kai, Xiu.. kalian tau kan aku selalu menggunakan lonceng ini kemanapun aku pergi?" tanya Luhan seraya melepas pin lonceng nya, lalu menunjukannya pda Kai dan Xiumin yang kemudian diangguki oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Lonceng ini bukanlah lonceng biasa.. Lonceng ini memiliki sebuah kekuatan mistis. Jika lonceng itu berdenting 2 kali maka ada orang yang ku kenal, akan segera menemui kematiannya. Jika 3 kali, maka salah satu keluargaku yang akan mati. Lonceng ini tidak menunjukkan siapa yang akan mati, melainkan bagaimana cara orang itu akan mati.." jelas Luhan panjang yang membuat kedua sahabatnya terdiam.

"..Dan tadi..saat aku sedang tertawa karena gurauan Kai, lonceng ini berdenting 2 kali.. itu sebabnya aku tiba-tiba diam." Sambung Luhan yang membuat kedua temannya benar-benar diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Orang itu...bukan aku kan? Aku tidak akan mati kan?" tanya Kai dengan suara bergetar. Ia takut jika ialah yang akan mati. Luhan menatapnya sendu. "Aku tidak tau Kai.. Lonceng ini tidak menunjukkan siapa yang akan mati.." lirih Luhan sambil kembali meneteskan air mata. Xiumin terdiam, ketakutan mulai merasukinya.

"..dia mati dengan cara yang kejam..dia dibunuh.. itu sebabnya tadi aku berteriak, lalu menangis.. aku minta kalian tidak melakukan hal macam macam ya.. aku menyayangi kalian." Mohon Luhan kemudian langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Jingga mentari yang terlihat menandakan siang berganti sore. Tak ada suara sedikitpun yang terdengar dari koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi itu. Bahkan suara jarum terjatuhpun dapat terdengar. Kesunyian itupun terpecahkan oleh bunyi ketukan sepatu hak milik seorang gadis cantik bersurai darkbrown yang baru saja masuk keruang loker.

Manik coklat tua milik gadis itu pun terhenti pada sebuah loker merah dengan nama 'Byun Baekhyun' dipintunya. Jemari lentik itu memutar nomor kombinasi hingga terdengar bunyi 'klik' dan loker itupun terbuka. Iapun mengambil sebuah tas putih berisi laptop kesayangannya. Dengan bantingan yg terdengar keras, pintu loker itupun tertutup. Iapun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu gerbang.

Saat tengah melewati koridor, Baekhyun merasa seseorang mengikutinya. Ia pun berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, 'tak ada apapun.. mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..' batin Baekhyun lalu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Bunyi benturan keras membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lagi dan reflek langsung menoleh kesumber suara. Namun lagi lagi tak ada apapun. Manik coklat tua itu diwarnai sedikit secercah gentar. Tangannya mengerat menggenggam tas laptopnya. Ketukan sepatu hak itu berlanjut kali ini terdengar keras dan cepat.

Ketukan sepatu itu kembali terhenti dan kali ini disertai benturan keras. Gadis itu tersungkur dilantai, tersandung sesuatu. Menciptakan sebuah luka dilututnya. Gadis itu meringis.

"AHHHH! APPO!" Baekhyun menjerit keras saat surai darkbrown indahnya ditarik kasar lalu diseret oleh seseorang. Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat siapa orangnya karena ia ditarik dan seret dari belakang.

Ketakutan menelusup dalam benaknya saat samar-samar ia melihat benda panjang yang terikat dipinggang sesorang yang menyeretnya itu. Apapun itu, itu pasti benda tajam. Karena ujungnya lancip dan bersarung. Seperti sebilah pedang. Baekhyun berteriak, berontak, menendang-nendang, namun tindakannya itu membuat orang itu semakin menarik rambutnya.

"AHH! LEPASKAN AKU BAJINGAN!" Baekhyun berteriak marah. Mendadak seseorang yang ternyata seorang pemuda itu, membanting tubuh kecil Baekhyun lalu menatapnya begitu tajam. Baekhyun menjerit sakit, dan langsung menendang kaki sang pemuda.

Dengan marah, si pemuda misterius itu mengeluarkan benda tajam yang terikat dipinggangnya itu. Sadar nyawanya terancam Baekhyun berusaha berdiri dan berlari. Sayangnya, belum sempat ia berlari sabetan pedang itu sukses membuat kaki kiri gadis itu terpisah dari pahanya. Bagian lutut kebawah milik Baekhyun terpental beberapa meter, sementara bagian paha keatas masih tersambung, dengan darah yang memancar deras, membasahi tubuh indah khas model miliknya.

Jerit mengerikan kini memenuhi koridor sekolah itu. Baekhyun menggeliat kesakitan, ia menangis, menyumpah serapah si pemuda. Rasa sakit luar biasa menyerang kakinya yang tinggal sepertiga itu membuatnya gila. Ia merasa kepalanya ingin pecah. Benar-benar sakit.

Sedangkan si pemuda hanya memandang Baekhyun datar, seperti tak pernah terjadi pemotongan kaki Baekhyun. Ia kembali menyeret Baekhyun menciptakan jejak darah yang masih mengalir deras dari kaki kiri milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih tersadar. Cukup membuat pemuda itu menyeringai. Gadis yang kuat. Setelah kaki nya terpisah ia tak pingsan. Pedang itu teracung, semakin berkilau karena pancaran jingga mentari, noda darah terlihat jelas. Membuat siapapun yang melihat benda itu bergidik ngeri.

Kata-kata yang sangat tak pantas dilontarkan oleh gadis terhormat seperti Baekhyun kini terdengar keras memenuhi koridor. Masa bodo. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan sopan santun yang selama ini diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Persetan dengan itu semua. Ia tak peduli.

"APA SALAHKU?! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU BAJINGAN?! BRENGSEK!" Jerit Baekhyun. Air mata kini sudah membanjiri pipi mulus gadis itu yang telah terciprat darah.

Si pemuda tak bergeming. Ia menatap Bakhyun penuh dendam. Kilasa-kilasan masa lalu terbayang dikepalanya. Memori dimana gadis itu membentaknya dengan kata kasar, ketika gadis itu mencaci dan memakinya didepan umum, ketika gadis itu merobek paksa pakaiannya lalu memecutnya dengan ikat pinggang, ketika gadis itu menghina dan menumpahkan air jus ke Ibu tercintanya saat rapat orang tua. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Seluruh memori itu membuat nafas si pemuda memburu. Perasaan marah itu terlihat jelas dimatanya.

**_"_****_Kau dan Ibumu ini sama rendahnya dengan sampah! Tak pantas hidup!"_**

Tanpa disangka bisikan dingin terdengar jelas. Begitu jelas.

"Byun Baekhyun..Kau harus menerima akibat buruk atas perbuatanmu dimasa lalu. Sampai jumpa diNeraka!"

"KAU.."

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbelalak, terkejut bukan main. Jeritan mengerikan terdengar keras dan pilu menjadi kata kata terakhir yang terlontar dari sang Model cantik itu. Dengan satu sabetan kuat kepala bersurai DarkBrown itu terpisah dari tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or Delete? So, what do you thing, guys? RnR please.**


	2. Făn Xĭ Chap 2

Făn Xĭ

.

Cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya FF ini.

Rated: M

Warning : Buat yang ga suka kejam kejaman(?) mending gausah baca ya, ntar takutnya nangis(?). Typo(s) epriwer. GS for Uke.

Notes : FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang luar biasa keren pake banget, ditambah imajinasi ga jelas dari otak Pika. Kkkk~ sudah cukup sepertinya Pika banyak bacot. Pffttt~

.

Chap. 2 : Wu Yi Fan

.

This is it... Happy Reading~

Keesokan harinya berita mengenai kematian Baekhyun secara kejam itu langsung menyebar keseluruh daratan Korea. Heboh. Sangat heboh. Banyak penggemar Baekhyun berdemo didepan kantor polisi setempat untuk meminta keadilan. Menangkap sang pelaku, lalu menghukumnya sesuai dengan perbuatannya.

Berita ini pun tentu saja menjadi topik hangat berita ditelevisi. Seorang pemuda tampan berwajah dingin, bermata seperti elang menyalakan televisi berukuran 14inch itu seraya memakan rotinya

"Seorang remaja putri ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan, dengan setengah kaki kiri dan kepala terpisah dari tumbuhnya. Menurut hasil otopsi, diketahui remaja ini merupakan model cantik yang tengah naik daun, Byun Baekhyun, putri dari seorang Mentri Luar Negeri, Byun Daehyun..."

Pemudah itu menatap televsi yang tengah memberitakan Baekhyun dengan senyum remeh. Terbesit perasaan senang. Mengingat dulu betapa sakit hatinya dia karena Baekhyun.

"Bukankah dia mantan kekasihmu Kris?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja duduk disebelah pemuda itu. "Aku Wu Yi Fan ma.. bukan Kris. Kris sudah mati." Sahut si pemuda itu dingin. "Tapi itu nama pemberian ayahmu Kris." Sergah Mamanya—sebut saja Yixing— dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak peduli. Dan mama benar Baekhyun itu mantan kekasihku saat kelas 3 SMP.. aku senang gadis sombong seperti dia mati juga." Jelas sang anak seraya memeluk pinggang Mamanya.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu sayang~ dia hanya gadis yang kurang diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya, ditambah salah pergaulan.. Mama yakin dia adalah gadis baik." Ujar Lay seraya mengusap lembut surai pirang anaknya. 'baik apanya? Kerjaannya hanya membully orang lemah' jawab Yifan dalam hati.

"Sana segeralah mandi.. Walaupun ini hari libur kau harus tetap mandi! Bukan kah kau mau pergi kerumah Luhan?" suruh Yixing sambil mendorong pelan tubuh anaknya. "Aa tapi hari ini aku akan membantu Mama ditoko saja~" jawab Yifan seraya bangkit dari sofa, lalu berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya.

**Klek!**

Terbukalah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan kamarnya. Tak terlalu besar namun cukup nyaman. Ditambah tergantung benda-benda antik pemberian kakeknya di China menambah indah dekorasi ruangan itu. Mata Yifan terpaku pada seuah benda tajam bersarung yg tergantung didinding kamarnya, kemudian ia mengambil selembar kain bersih, lalu membersihkan pedang pemberian kakeknya dengan penuh kehati hatian, lalu menaruh kembali pedang itu ditempatnya.

Ia pun segera memasuki kamar mandi dan memulai ritualnya(?)

**[ proses mandinya disensor ya(?) ]**

.

.

**~Beralih ketempat lain pemirsa. **Disebuah rumah megah, disalah satu kamarnya, terdapat gadis cantik berpipi bakpao tengah memainkan laptopnya dengan earphone terpasang ditelinganya. Gadis itu menulis sebuah alamat web yang menyediakan berbagai berita update tentang selebritis.

Mata sipit milik gadis itu terfokus pada sebuah tulisan besar yang menjadi headline web tersebut.

**"****Pembunuhan dikoridor Seoul Senior High School"**

Terkejut? Sangat! SSHS merupakan sekolahnya bersama para sahabatnya itu. Dengan cepat ia meng'klik' berita tersebut dan muncul lah foto korban yang terpampang dengan jelas beberapa centi setelah headlinenya yang membuat dirinya semakin terkejut, matanya membulat menatap tak percaya.

Ia sering melihat orang itu, bahkan ia kenal, sangat kenal. Dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada layar laptopnya, ia mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang. Ekspresi wajahnya masih diliputi perasaan terkejut serta tak percaya. Nada sambung itupun tergantikan oleh suara gadis diseberang sana.

"Halo Luhan!" seru sang Gadis.

**"****Ada apa Xiumin? Tumben sekali kau menelfon pagi-pagi begini?" **tanya Luhan santai.

"Kau sudah tau tentang berita pagi ini?!" tanya Xiumin heboh.

**"****Berita apa?" **Luhan malah bertanya balik.

"Berita...tentang Baekhyun!" pekik Xiumin.

**"****Tentang pembunuhan itu ya?" **balas Luhan, nada suaranya berubah. Yang tadinya bersemangat menjadi sendu. Ya. Xiumin tau Luhan sangat sedih, bagaimanapun dulu Baekhyunn merupakan sahabat dekat Luhan juga, namun semenjak jadi model Baekhyun lebih suka bergaul dengan sesama Model. Meskipun Luhan dan Baekhyun berada disekolah yang sama mereka sangat jarang saling bicara. Ditambah berbeda kelas hubungan persahabatan meraka semakin jauh.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Terhenyak memikirkan memori dimasa lalu bersama Baekhyun. Mereka adalah sahabat saat SMP namun Xiumin tidak terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba suara Luhan memecah keheningan diantara mereka..

**"****Siapa Xiu? Siapa yang tega membunuh Baekhyun? Apa salah Baekhyun? Bukankah ia gadis yang baik?" **Terdengar suara Luhan bergetar dari sana.

"Aku tidak tau.. tapi kurasa ini ada kaitannya sama.." Xiumin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba Xiumin teringat tentang Lonceng Luhan.

"...ah iya Luhan, jadi orang yang dimaksud lonceng mu itu Baekhyun ya..Apakah lonceng itu tidak memberitau siapa pelakunya?" tanya Xiumin.

**"****Sama siapa Xiumin? Ya. Aku tidak menyangka..tapi aku sedikit bersyukur orang itu bukan kau Xiu. Ku rasa Tidak. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan lonceng ini hanya menunjukan cara matinya saja?"**

"Bukan siapa-siapa Lu. Ah iya aku lupa. Kau ingin kepemakamannya Lu?"

**"****Iya.. tadi Eomma Baekhyun menelfonku dan memintaku untuk datang. Kau mau ikut? Aku juga akan mengajak Kai, Yifan, dan Kyungsoo."**

"Ya! Aku ikut. Jam berapa Pemakamannya dimulai?"

**"****Sore ini. Kita bertemu di Pemakan Umum Bukit Seoul."**

"Baiklah sampai nanti Luhan! Bye~"

.

.

**Kembali ke Yifan **yang tengah membantu Mamanya diToko Roti. Yifan bukan lah seorang kaya raya. Namun dengan usaha Mamanya diToko Roti dapat mencukupi biaya sehari-harinya. Memang dulu saat kecil ia merupakan anak dari pengusaha terkenal, ia dulu adaah anak yang selalu dilimpahi kekayaan. Sayangnya, Baba Yifan senang bermain perempuan, hingga akhirnya Yixing memilih bercerai dan membawa Yifan yang saat itu baru lulus sekolah dasar ke Korea dengan hanya berbekal sedikit uang.

Saat itu hidupnya bersama Yifan sangatlah susah, ia berkali-kali diusir dari tempat tinggal karena tak sanggup membayar. Namun dengan baik hatinya keluarga Luhan memberikan Yifan dan Yixing tempat tinggal serta sebuah toko Roti. Dan mulailah sedikit demi sedikit Yifan dan Yixing bangkit dari kesusahannya.

"Kris.." "Yifan Ma!" ralat sang anak.

"Baiklah Tuan Muda Yifan. Kau tidak kepemakaman Baekhyun?" tanya Yixing lembut sambil membalik tulisan 'Closed' menjadi 'Open'. "Aku tidak tau dan aku tidak peduli." Jawab Yifan dingin sambil menaruh roti hangat yang sudah matang pada Raknya. "Ma kurasa mama membutuhkan.." "Bibiii.." sebuah suara memotong pembicaraan Yifan. Ia tidak marah, malah ia tersenyum melihat gadis yang memotong pembicaraannya itu.

"Luhan? Ada apa kesini? Kau menyusulku?" tanya Yifan sambil menghampiri Luhan yang tengah memeluk Yixing.

"Ceh percaya diri sekali kau tiang berjalan. Aku kesini karena aku merindukan Bibi Yixing tau!" cibir Luhan seraya memeletkan lidahnya. Yixing tertawa. Yifan tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Luhan. Ia tau. Luhan bukan hanya merindukan Mamanya. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas ia sedang sedih. 'Pasti Baekhyun' pikir Yifan.

"Luhan, bibi harus kembali kedapur. Kau duduklah dan mengobrol bersama Yifan ya.. ah Yifan, ambilkan roti dan susu untuk anak Mama ini ya!" titah sang Mama yang disambut tatapan tajam dari Yifan. Ayolah! Yang anak itukan dia-_-

Luhan dan Yifan duduk salah satu sudut toko itu. "Kau..sudah dengar tentang Baekhyun, Yifan? Tanya Luhan sambil menyeruput susu hangat yang baru saja dibuatkan oleh Yifan. "Hm. Lalu ada urusannya dengan ku?" tanya Yifan acuh.

"Kau ini..masih belum bisa memaafkannya hm? Jangan-jangan kau ada kaitannya dengan kasus ini ya?" tanya Luhan memandang Yifan menyelidik.

"Astaga kau bercanda.." Yifan mendengus kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau mengenalku dengan baik kan Luhan? Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal sebejad itu." Sambung Yifan tenang.

"Yahh haha iya aku tau kau tidak mungkin melakukannya.." kekeh Luhan dengan senyum tulus yang terpatri dibibirnya.

"Nanti kita datang kePemakamannya ya!" ajak Luhan ragu. "Anything for you deer~" jawab Yifan lembut dengan senyum tampannya. "Baiklah nanti aku jemput ya!" "Tidak perlu. Kita bertemu dimakamnya saja.. Pemakaman Bukit Seoul kan?" ujar Yifan cepat. "Yaa baiklah." Jawab Luhan pasrah.

Yifan dan Luhan terdiam. Mengingat masa lau untuk sekian kalinya. Ingatan mereka terbang ke 3 tahun silam. Saat Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Xiumin merupakan sebuah Geng sampah. Geng sampah? Ya itulah anggapan Yifan. Memang Yifan dan Luhan merupakan sahabat baik, namun Yifan tidak ikut dalam geng itu. Ia cukup tau diri. Mengingat geng itu berisi anak anak borju, dengan kepopuleran kosong yang mereka manfaatkan untuk menindas yang lemah. Luhan memang termasuk geng itu, namun beruntung ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Yifan.

'kemungkinan besar geng sampah itu pasti akan berkumpul nanti. Dan membicarakan hal hal tak penting.' Pikir Yifan sarkatis.

.

.

.

Pemakaman Umum Bukit Seoul sore itu terlihat ramai. Sebuah motor sport hitam terparkir dekat dengan beberapa mobil mewah. Terlihat banyak sekali wartawan lalu lalang. Pemuda yang mengendarai motor itu hanya menatap datar. Tak bergeming. Tak berniat sedikitpun untuk turun dari motornya. Hingga seorang gadis yang berbalut dress hitam selutut, sepatu hitam, topi hitam, dan kacamata hitam menghampirinya. Dan tak lupa, sebuah pin lonceng tersemat didadanya.

"Tunggu apalagi Yifan? Ayo yang lain sudah berkumpul." Ujar gadis itu sambil menarik paksa tangan Yifan.

"Kalau bukan karena mu, aku benci datang ketempat ini!" ketus Yifan yang disahut gumaman tak jelas dari Luhan.

.

"Yo! Yifan kau datang juga?" sambut Kai saat melihat Yifan digandeng oleh Luhan. "Seperti yang kau lihat Kai." Jawab Yifan seadanya. "Aku pikir kelas dance dan kelas teater tidak jauh berbeda, kenapa kita jarang bertemu ya?" tanya Kai lagi. Yifan hanya diam, tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Padahal kemarin aku masih melihatnya bermain dengan teman modelnya itu.. Kau tau Xiu? Aku sedikit tak percaya saat mendengar kabar kematian Baekhyun yang tak wajar itu.." Celetuk gadis bertubuh langsing bermata bulat seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kematian tidak ada yang tau Kyung~" jawab Xiumin sigkat yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo. "Jadi kau bersedia juga datang kesini Yifan? Aku terkejut." Ujar Xiumin dengan senyum remehnya sambil memandang Yifan. "Kalau bukan karena Luhan, aku tidak sudi Xiu." Jawab Yifan datar.

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik kita kesana. Acara sudah mau mulai." Saran Luhan kemudian pergilah mereka ketempat dimana Baekhyun akan dikebumikan.

Lima pasang kaki itu melangkah, mendekati kerumunan manusia yang mengelilingi sebuah lubang ditanah. Kerumunan manusia itu terdiri dari berbagai kalangan masyarakat, yang tentu saja mayoritas adalah orang orang ber'ada'. Para wartawanpun cukup banyak disana. Pemakaman Umum Bukit Seoul yang biasa sepi kini menjadi ramai.

Suasana begitu tenang. Angin bertiup lembut ditambah sinar jingga yang menambah keindahan alam ini. Semua orang terdiam, tak ada yang berani berbicara. Hanya seorang Pendeta yang tengah berceramah, membicarakan tentang kehidupan dan kematian.

Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit Pendeta itu berceramah, peti itu ditimbun tanah. Sebuah makam baru tercipta di Pemakaman Umum Bukit Seoul. Orang-orang bergantian mendatangi makam itu, kemudian mengucapkan rasa bela sungkawa pada Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun.

Ketika suasana jauh lebih sepi. Keluarga Byun mendekati makam itu. Mengucapkan kata demi kata yang entah didengar atau tidak oleh Baekhyun. Luhan dan sahabatnya pun turut mendatangi makam itu setelah keluarga Byun meninggalkannya.

Luhan berlutut. Meletakkan sebuket bunga Lili Putih tepat didepan nisan tersebut. "Kau.. Sungguh aku tak percaya kau meninggalkan kita secepat ini Baek.. kita bahkan belum lulus SMA.. Tenanglah disana Baek.. Kita tidak akan melupakanmu." Bisik Luhan lembut seraya menghapus air matanya. Ia mengusap pelan nisan Baekhyun, lalu bangkit. Dan Kai, Kyungsoo, Xiumin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hingga tibalah yang terakhir.. Yifan.

Yifan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, ia hanya membungkuk untuk menaruh 3 tangkai Bunga Matahari, lalu kembali bangkit, memandang nisan itu nanar. Ekspresi wajahnya tak tertebak.

Mereka semua pun kembali keparkiran, Luhan jalan paling belakang. Saat hendak mencapai kendaraan mereka, tiba-tiba Luhan terdiam kaku. Kakinya seolah terpaku pada tanah. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, wajahnya pucat pasi. Hal itu membuat teman-temannya berbalik menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Luhan heran.

"Xiu.. **Loncengku berdenting 2 kali..**" jawab Luhan lirih dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**.**

Hohoo yang review dikit amat ya-_- padahal yang baca banyak. But, sebagai author yang bertanggung jawab, Pika mau lanjutin aja. Wkw semoga aja nambah reviewnya yesh!** Ohiya, makasih Buat Author Senior, Eclaire Oh yang udah ngereview! **Mwehehe Pika tersanjung lohJ **Makasih juga buat Taohan03 ya!**

**.**

**Yaudah gitu aja. Review please! /puppy eyes/**


	3. The Next

Făn Xĭ

.

Cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya FF ini.

Rated: M

Warning : Buat yang ga suka kejam kejaman(?) mending gausah baca ya, ntar takutnya nangis(?). Typo(s) epriwer. GS for Uke.

Notes : FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang luar biasa keren pake banget, ditambah imajinasi ga jelas dari otak Pika. Kkkk~ sudah cukup sepertinya Pika banyak bacot. Pffttt~

.

Chap. 3 : The Next

.

This is it... Happy Reading~

Bumi terus berputar dan berputar. Detik demi detik terus berjalan tanpa henti. Kecuali jika sang pencipta yang menginginkannya. Begitupula dengan Kyungsoo meski baru beberapa hari yang lalu sahabatnya meninggal karena pembunuhan keji yang tak manusiawi, tak membuat ia mengehentikan aktivitasnya sebagai seorang pelajar sekaligus penyanyi. Meski entah mengapa sedikit rasa takut terbesit dalam benaknya.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Bangun, mandi, sarapan, berangkat sekolah, berlatih. Dan kebetulan malam ini ia ada perform disalah satu mall terkenal di seoul. "Eomma, aku berangkat." Pamitnya pada sang Ibu. Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sang Ibu, Kyungsoo sudah berada dalam mobilnya, dan menjalankan mobil itu dalam kecepatan rata-rata menuju SSHS.

.

'7.30, well masih ada 30 menit untuk bersantai.' Batin Kyungsoo setelah memandang jam putih yang melingkar ditangannya. Perjalanan 20 menit dari rumahnya menuju sekolah cukup membuatnya sedikit pegal. Ia melangkahkan kaki mungil yang berbalut sepatu kets hitamnya itu menuju gedung sekolahnya. Seorang gadis menghampirinya. 'ck, penjilat kecil lagi' batin Kyungsoo saat melihat gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Selamat pagi Soo eonnie.." sapa sang gadis dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat. "Pagi Seulgi.." jawab Kyungsoo acuh, ia berjalan dengan diikuti Seulgi disampingnya dan tak lupa ocehan sampah Seulgi turut mengiringi langkah mereka.

Kyungsoo tau benar penjilat kecil ini, Kang Seulgi dari kelas 10 C yang sangat ingin seperti dirinya. Cantik, sukses, dan populer. Ia bahkan mengikuti segala macam gaya Kyungsoo. Dari mulai pakaian, sikap, gaya bicara. Benar-benar mirip. Seperti miniatur Kyungsoo.

"Eonnie, apa eonnie tau Irene dari kelas 10 A? Kemarin aku habis membully dia. Habisnya aku kesal sekali dengan dia.. si jelek yang sok baik itu benar-benar menjijikan! Dia sok care dengan semua orang, cari muka, pokoknya aku benar-benar membenci dia eonnie. Tapi herannya, banyak orang yang senang padanya. Tidak namja, tidak yeoja semua menyukainya. Menyebalkan." Cerocos Seulgi tanpa henti membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati. Honestly, Seulgi ini hampir mirip dengan dirinya saat SMP, mengikuti kaka kelas, membully yang lemah, cari muka agar bisa populer. Namun itu hanya dulu. Tentu saja sekarang ia tidak akan membuang waktunya untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Ah lagi pula Kyungsoo cukup senang dengan Irene. Gadis itu memang sopan dan manis, tidak seperti Seulgi.

Kyungsoo menatap Seulgi dengan senyuman angkuh dan berkata, "Well, kau tau Seulgi? Lebih baik kau mencari kegiatan yang lebih berguna dari pada membully yang lemah. Dan asal kau tau saja, aku juga sedikit senang pada Irene dia gadis yang manis. Wajar jika semua orang menyukainya."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Seulgi bungkam. Dan dengan wajah merah menahan marah dan malu ia mundur beberapa langkah berjalan berbalik arah dengan Kyungsoo. Ahh akhirnya bisa bebas juga, begitulah ucapan Kyungsoo dalam hati. Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya, mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruang kelas. Mata bulat itu terpaku pada sosok namja yang tengah membaca buku dengan serius. Senyum remeh tercipta dibibirnya.

"Kau rajin sekali Yifan.." ujar Kyungsoo seraya mendudukan dirinya dikursi sebelah Yifan. Yifan tak menggubris perkataan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo mendelik kesal. Dengan santai ia menendang meja Yifan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Yifan dingin. Yifan sebenarnya sangat malas berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Ia juga membenci Yeoja bermata bulat ini. Wajah yang terlihat polos dan baik, namun sikap dan sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya. Begitulah pendapat Yifan tentang Kyungsoo.

"Santai saja Yifan.. Ah iya, Ibumu masih berjualan roti? Kapan kalian jadi orang kaya kalau terus berjualan roti seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau Ibumu bekerja sebagai pembantu dirumah ku saja? Gaji nya lebih besar dari penghasilan Toko Rotimu loh~" ucap Kyungsoo sarkatis. Tangan Yifan mengepal erat. Ini salah satu alasan ia membenci Kyungsoo. Sifat sombong dan suka menghina secara tak langsung. Tanpa menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo, Yifan mengambil tasnya, lalu mencari tempat duduk yang jauh dari jangkauan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa remeh melihat Yifan pergi meninggalkannya. 'Dia itu.. miskin tapi terlalu banyak gaya.. beruntung dia teman Luhan.. Kalau tidak, nasib nya pasti akan sama dengan si culun itu.' Batin Kyungsoo seraya menatap Yifan dengan sinis.

.

.

Kelas Kyungsoo selesai pukul 4 sore. Dengan masih berseragam ia langsung pergi ke lokasi manggungnya. Ah segala sesuatunya sudah disiapkan oleh sang Manager, jadi ia tenang-tenang saja.

Sesampainya disana ia langsung disambut oleh penggemarnya, dengan susah payah ia turun dari mobilnya dan langsung menuju tendanya. "Manager Oppa, dimana pakaian ku?" tanya Kyungsoo pada sang Manager.

"Ini.. kau gantilah disini, aku akan berjaga diluar." Ujar sang manger seraya menyerahkan sebuah dress berwarna White broken yang cantik, dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengganti seragamnya setelah beberapa saat managernya keluar.

.

.

**Beralih ketempat lain.** Meski sudah 3 hari yang lalu lonceng Luhan kembali berdenting 2 kali, namun hingga saat ini tidak ada kematian yang terdengar. Hal itu tidak cukup membuat Luhan dan Kai tenang. Sedangkan Xiumin hanya bertingkah seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia hanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya, jadi ia bersikap santai, begitulah pikir Luhan.

Saat ini Luhan tengah menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk santai dikedai bubble favoritnya, seraya membaca buku modul tentang cara mengaransemen sebuah lagu. Sejak kecil Luhan memang tertarik pada dunia musik.

"Permisi nona, boleh aku duduk disini?" sebuah suara baritone sukses membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku modulnya. Luhan menautkan alis. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kedai. Pantas saja, sedang penuh. "Tentu saja." Jawab Luhan lembut dengan senyum manisnya.

"Terimakasih. Ah iya, perkenalkan.. aku Sehun." Ujar sang pemilik suara baritone itu. Luhan manutup bukunya, dan memulai percakapannya dengan Sehun. "Oh, Hai Sehun! Aku Luhan!" jawab Luhan semangat. Luhan memang gadis baik dan pandai bersosialisasi. Dia tidak peduli jika ada yang mengatakan dirinya sok kenal atau apapun itu. Hal itu justru membuat Luhan dikenal banyak orang.

"Ah Luhan.. nama yang yang cantik~" ujar Sehun yang membuat pipi Luhan bersemu merah. "Kau bisa saja.. Ohiya Sehun, kau masih SMA atau sudah kuliah?" tanya Luhan santai tanpa canggung sedikitpun.

"Aku masih SMA.. sebenarnya aku sedang mencari SMA yang bagus diwilayah ini.. kebetulan aku murid pindahan dari Busan. Kau tau sekolah yang bagus Lu?" tanya Sehun seraya meminum Bubblenya. "Bagaimana kalau kau sekolah di sekolahku saja? Seoul Senior High School. Kurasa itu cukup bagus. Kau bisa memilih jurusan disana. Disana ada 3 gedung. Gedung 1, yaitu Gedung Sains. Yang kedua Gedung Sosial. Yang ketiga Gedung Seni. Dari masing-masing gedung mempunya cabang kelas yang berbeda." Jelas Luhan dengan ceria. "SSHS? Bukankah itu lokasi pembunuhan Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun menautkan alisnya. "Ah kau tau masalah itu ya.." nada Luhan berubah murung.

"Tapi kurasa, aku akan sekolah disitu.. lebih tepatnya Gedung Seni." Ujar Sehun dengan seringainya. "Benarkah?" tanya Luhan dengan binar dimatanya. Entahlah. Luhan merasa senang bisa kenal Sehun, apalagi ia akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dan gedung yang sama. "Yaa begitulah.." jawab Sehun dengan eyes smilenya.

"Yey! Aku senang kau akan masuk SSHS Hun~" ujar Luhan jujur, membuat Sehun tersenyum puas dalam hati. "Sebenarnya, ada satu hal—ah maksudku ada seseorang yang membuat ku inging masuk Sekolah itu.." Mulut manis Sehun mulai melancarkan aksinya. "Ohya? Siapa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Kau hehe.." jawab Sehun jujur dengan tawa kecilnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menunduk dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

**'****Kena kau Luhan..'**

.

.

.

Acara manggung Kyungsoo selesai jam 9 malam. Kebetulan ia belum sempat makan malam. Ia memutuskan untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu bersama salah satu temannya yang sesama penyanyi disalah satu restoran ternama diKota itu. "Jessica, apa menurutmu yang harus kita pesan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membolak-balikan daftar menu. "Aku pesan salad sayur saja.. kau tau? makan berat diatas jam 7 malam itu bisa bikin gemuk~" jelas Jessica sambil menutup buku menu, kemudian memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mencatat pesanannya.

"Salad sayur 1—" "Dua!" potong Kyungsoo cepat. "Baiklah salad sayur 2.. minumnya.. aku mau Jus Jeruk saja.. kau mau minum apa kyung?" tanya Jessica. "Jus Apel aja~"

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Jessica dan Kyungsoo mengobrol tentang para anti fans mereka. "Kau harus berhati-hati Kyung. Anti fans semakin menggila. Aku pikir, yang membunuh Baekhyun itu adalah Anti fansnya. Yah berhubung anti fans Baekhyun cukup banyak.. bisa saja kan?" ujar Jessica yang membuat Kyungsoo terdiam.' Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga ya. Bisa saja itu anti fans Baekhyun. Benar-benar menyeramkan..' batin Kyungsoo sambil mengingat berita kematian Baekhyun yang dibunuh dengan cara kejam itu.

.

"Kau yakin mau pulang sendiri?" tanya Jessica memastikan saat mereka diparkiran. "Iya tenang saja.. aku sudah terbiasa pulang malam dan mengendarai sendiri." Jwab Kyungsoo singkat. "Baiklah hati hati Kyung~" ujar Jessica lalu memasuki mobil mewahnya.

"Hahhh lelah sekali~" keluh Kyungsoo seraya melempar tasnya ke jok belakang mobil. "kalau bukan demi kepopuleran dan uang.. aku benar-benar muak jadi artis seperti ini~" gerutu Kyungsoo sambil menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

Perjalanan dari lokasi manggung Kyungsoo dengan rumahnya cukup jauh. Harus melewat beberapa jalan protokol. Namun beruntungnya, ia tau jalan pintas agar cepat menuju rumah. Ia membelokkan stirnya menuju jalan yang sangat sepi. Jalan ini memang jarang dilewati orang terlebih saat sudah malam seperti ini. Kanan kiri hanya perkebunan, dan bangunan bangunan tua yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Kyungsoo sedikit merinding saat mobilnya melewati jalan ini. Masalahnya ia hanya sendiri, ditambah ini sudah jam 10 malam. Kyungsoo menambah kecepatan mobilnya, namun dipertengahan jalan tiba-tiba laju mobilnya menjadi tersendat-sendat. Dan akhirnya mati total.

Melihat suasana yang gelap, ketakutan menyeruak ke diri Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa, ia teringat tentang kematian Baekhyun.. seketika ia panik. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Ia menyambar ponselnya untuk menghubungi Ibunya. 'Sial! Ponselku mati. Bagaimana ini?!' batin Kyungsoo panik.

**DUG! TANG! **

Jantung Kyungsoo semakin berpacu, keringat mengalir dipelipisnya saat mendengar sesuatu membentur body mobilnya. "EOMMAAA! SIAPA ITU?!" teriak Kyungsoo dalam mobilnya. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Bahkan ia menangis. Pikiran negatif mulai menghantui pikirannya. 'Bagaimana kalau itu orang jahat? Bagaimana kalau dia ingin menyakitiku? Bagaimana kalau aku akan dibunuh seperti Baekhyun?!' batin Kyungsoo menerka buruk.

10 menit berlalu. Suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Kyungsoo hanya berdiam didalam mobil. Tak berani keluar. "Baiklah tenang Kyungsoo. Tenang. Diluar hanya kucing. Mobilmu hanya mogok. Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk. Baiklah sekarang keluar. Dan periksa keadaan." Dengan memberankan diri, Kyungsoo meraih senter dari laci mobil miliknya lalu membuka pintu mobilnya. Dengan cepat ia langsung mengarahkan senternya ke bagian belakang mobilnya. Pemandangan gelap, kosong, hening menyambutnya. 'Tidak ada apapun.. benarkan itu hanya kucing..' batinnya menenangkan.

Baru saja sarafnya mengendur tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menikamnya dari belakang. Membekap mulut Kyungsoo juga sebuah belati menempel dipipinya. Menengok sedikit saja, itu bisa menusuk pipinya.

Kyungsoo ketakutan setengah mati. Air mata mengalir. Demi apapun ia benar-benar takut sekarang. "Ingat aku Do Kyungsoo? Gadis berwajah polos dengan sejuta kebusukan didalamnya.. Ceh munafik!" ujar seseorang itu dengan suara beratnya. Jelas sekali bahwa orang itu seorang pemuda.

"Ka—kau...tidak.. tidak mungkin!" Kyungsoo berucap susah karena bibirnya masih dibekap. "Apa yang tidak mungkin? Kau terkejut?" "AHH!" Kyungsoo menjerit keras saat belati itu menggores dalam pipi mulusnya. Rasa nyeri dan perih langsung menjalar ke pipinya.

Kyungsoo berbalik, mendorong orang itu hingga ia terhuyung. Belum sempat Kyungsoo lari, betis kirinya tersabet oleh benda tajam lain yang dibawa oleh pemuda itu. Raungan kesakitan memekakan telinga. Darah berceceran walaupun tak terlihat, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan darah mengalir dari betisnya. Kyungsoo berusaha bangkit dan berlari. Ia berteriak keras, sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat si pemuda itu. Saat ini ia benar-benar berharap ada seseorang yang mendengarnya. Ia terlalu sibuk berteriak dan tak fokus, hingga akhirnya ia tersandung batu besar yang membuat dirinya tersungkur. Kini bukan hanya betisnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Lutut dan sikutnya juga turut mengeluarkan cairan merah berbau anyir itu.

"TOLOOOONG! TOLONG AKUU! KU MOHOOONN SIAPAPUN DENGAR AKUU!" Jerit Kyungsoo saat melihat si pemuda berjalan mendekatinya dengan pedang ditangannya. Setengah mati Kyungsoo berusaha bangun, namun kakinya benar-benar sakit.

"Do Kyungsoo.. ingat perbuatan menjijikan mu itu? Perbuatan yang kau anggap remeh, sekarang menjadi malapetaka untukmu. Sifat sombong dan suka menghina. Ceh jalang!" teriak si pemuda menghunuskan pedangnya ke perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjerit kesetanan. Sakit bukan main.

"Ma—afkan aku! Ku mohon maafkan aku! Lepaskan aku. Aku masih ingin hidup! Kumohon!" mohon Kyungsoo sambil menahan sakit dikaki dan perutnya. "Maaf katamu? MAAF?! KAU PIKIR ITU SETARA DENGAN RASA SAKIT HATI YANG KAU BERIKAN SAAT KAU MENGHINAKU HAH?! JALANG! KU KIRIM KAU KE NERAKA!"

Satu hunusan pedang lagi. Kali ini bukan diperutnya melainkan didadanya. Sang pembunuh kejam itu berjongkok disamping tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatap pedih pada sang pembunuh. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. "Ku buat kau tidak bisa menyanyi lagi Do Kyungsoo!" ia menyayat leher Kyungsoo perlahan. Menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Sungguh rasanya seperti sedang dikuliti hidup-hidup! Ia lebih memilih langsung dipenggal saja sekalian dari pada seperti ini caranya. "Bagaimana rasanya? Sakit?" tanya sang pembunuh semakin membperlambat mengucur deras dari lehernya. Ia terlihat seperti sapi yang dipotong kepalanya sekarang.

"AARGGGHHHHH!" Satu teriakan mengerikan dari Kyungsoo dan saat itu juga pita suaranya terputus. Matanya membelalak lebar, mulutnya terbuka seperti orang berteriak. Saat itu juga ia mati.

Setelah teriakan itu sang pembunuh masih saja menyayat leher Kyungsoo, namun tidak sampai putus. Mengoyak, mencabik leher putih mulus yang sekarang berwarna merah itu.

Sang pembunuh terengah-engah. Hal mengerikan yang ia lakukan tadi cukup membuat nafasnya tersenggal. Ia menatap mayat Kyungsoo yang tak bernyawa itu datar. Sama seperti korban sebelumnya.

"Sudah 2.. **tinggal 3 lagi..**" desis sang pembunuh lalu tertawa layaknya seorang psikopat. "Tunggu giliran kalian.." tambah sang pembunuh lalu melempar sebuah foto usang lima orang remaja. 2 diantaranya sudah tercoret tinta merah.

.

.

**TBC**

.

Review juseyo-_- Jangan jadi siders yaa ntar Pika santet tau rasa! Pika udah fast update nih. Padahal males karna yang review dikit, tapi tangan gatel aja gitu pengen ngetik wkwk. Yodahh di Review yaa! Kritik dan saran ditunggu~


End file.
